She's A Lady
by wewerentcrazy08
Summary: Claire returns home from collage on a surprise visit on Christmas Eve with a lot more baggage than she left with. She brings home with her a new boy that leaves Quil hanging out on the edge. How can he fight for her when she doesn't even know how he feels


**Unwelcome Guest **

Christmas Eve, one of the biggest holidays down in La Push. Everyone was gathered together in the town hall it. It was a huge building where the elders held their meetings and where wedding receptions where held. Tonight there was a Christmas tree in the corner with blinking lights and candy canes hanging off the crisp branches. The children cut out paper snow flakes that hung from the ceiling and the rows and rows of tables that where covered with food. From a stereo in the corner came the sounds of holiday music, and on the cluster of couches near the fireplace sat the wolf pack.

It had been three years since Claire had left the reservation to leave for collage. They where so proud to send her off, considering her closes friends hadn't even graduated high school. So when she was accepted to Oregon State University it was a big deal. They celebrated, threw her a party when she first got the letter and another the day before she left. Quil had been the worst. Constantly telling her what a success she was, how smart she was, how she was going to go on to do so many great things with her life.

Quil was the one to drive her to the airport. Hitting every red light he could to keep her in the car longer. He wanted her to go, to learn, to experience things that he would never be able to. But he just didn't want her to _go_.

She was his best friend, he was hers. They shared everything together since she two, ice cream cones, secrets, crayons. He was the one who put the money under her pillow when she lost her first tooth, drove her to her first date, and helped her pick out a dress for her prom. She was there when his grandfather died, when he opened the garage with Jake and Embry, and she was the one who made him feel love for the first time.

Up until the day she left Quil had kept the truth from her. The fact that he was a werewolf, that she was his imprint. It would all wait until she was back from OSU, maybe she wouldn't even come back. Maybe she would get a job in another state or decide to move far away. He wouldn't stop her, he'd let her go and follow her dreams and one day maybe they could be together. Quil could stand being alone for the next twenty years if it meant that his Claire Bear was happy.

The pack was sitting around the fire laughing and joking. Emily sat with Sam, rocking their new baby girl in her arms while their son ran around stealing cookies. Jared and Kim where in the middle of the floor dancing, Jacob and Bella where both lying on the floor entertaining their twins, Paul was playing his job as scrooge, while Quil and Embry sat and played cards.

The doors to the hall opened up, making the bells attached to them jingle. Every ones head turned to see who was joining the party. Who walked through the doors was the last person Quil ever expected to see.

Her long black hair was sleek and shiny falling past her shoulders down to her hips, her dark skin complimented the metallic blue cocktail dress she was wearing, and her face made his heart sink down to the floor. Claire was even more beautiful than the day she got on the plane.

She was back and just looking at her now, the way she had grown up, he knew that the brotherly bond he had with Claire for so many years was gone forever. She was here, he would tell her, and no matter what they would be together because no one person could love another this much.

She skipped into the room, practically with each step she took. Quil was used to this from Claire, her amazing beauty and grace. What he wasn't used to however was the arm that was linked with hers. Attached to Claire's hip was a tall boy, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a polo sweater. The exact opposite of everyone here in La Push.

But what made Quil's hands shake with pure furry for the first time since he learned to control the wolf in him was when she turned to him with a huge smile on her face, and pressed her delicate lips to his. Quil wanted to run across the room and rip off the boys head and throw it out the window.

"Quil!" she ran over, dragging IT with her. She flung her tiny arms around his neck, squeezing herself to him. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

He hugged her back, breathing in her sent. She'd been gone for almost two years now but it would always be familiar. "There's someone I want you to meet." She pulled IT closer to her from where he was hanging back. "This is Adam, my amazing and adorable boyfriend." She finished the sentence by placing a kiss on his cheek. Quil almost threw up on his own shoes. A shame werewolves can't get drunk because right now he could sure use a beer.


End file.
